


Don't Want to Just

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It took us twenty minutes to walk here from the ‘gate, and they’ve been gone almost six hours.  We’re going to die.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want to Just

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #020 "confession"

This time, Rodney was pretty sure they were going to die.

Teyla and Ronon had gotten away, but he and John had been captured. They were tied to a large square-ish stone in what Rodney thought was the town square, John’s right hand and Rodney’s left secured to metal rings imbedded in opposite sides of the rock, Rodney’s right hand and John’s left to the same ring on the stone’s front. If he twisted around, Rodney could just make out John’s face

“They’re not going to get here in time,” he said, watching the sun sink behind the trees.

“Rodney…”

“It took us twenty minutes to walk here from the ‘gate, and they’ve been gone almost six hours. We’re going to die.”

“We’re not going to die, McKay,” said John, impatiently, but Rodney wasn’t listening.

“I’m never going to get my Nobel,” he said. “Zelenka will probably get it, instead. Or _Kavanaugh_.”

“Breathe, Rodney,” said John, and now it sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

Rodney scowled, even if John couldn’t see him. “Fine, then. What would bother you if we died today? What would you wish was different?”

He half-expected John to mention the Wraith, or make some kind of smart remark, but he didn’t. He was quiet for a long moment, apparently thinking it over.

“I—” he began, then swallowed hard. “I don’t want to have sex with you.”

“Oh,” said Rodney, feeling suddenly numb. He’d always thought that what they’d had was too good to last, even if it was just a friends-with-benefits thing, but he hadn’t expected to be the one thing John regretted. “I, um… I get it, Sheppard.”

“What?” John asked, sounding confused. “I didn’t mean— I don’t want to _just_ have sex with you.”

“Oh,” he said again, because now it was starting to hurt, then added. “I never said you couldn’t have sex with anyone else.”

“Dammit, McKay, are you being stupid on purpose?” John snapped. “There isn’t anybody else! It’s just you, Rodney. It’s always been you.”

“Really?” he asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” said John.

“I just thought…” Rodney began, but for once he didn’t have the words. He reached out, as much as he could while still tied up, and brushed his fingers against John’s. “I don’t want to just have sex with you, either,” he said.

John turned his hand over, lacing their fingers together. “You’re not just saying that because we’re going to die?”

“You said we weren’t going to die!” Rodney protested.

“Answer the question,” said John.

“Of course I mean it, idiot.”

John squeezed his hand. “We’re not going to die, Rodney.”

A puddlejumper decloaked suddenly in front of them, in the middle of the empty square, and the back hatch opened. Teyla and Ronon had them untied in seconds, and they were back through the stargate before the natives even knew they were missing.

“Hey,” said John softly, when their post-mission exams were done and they were headed back toward their quarters. “You wanna watch _Empire Strikes Back_ and fall asleep with our clothes on?”

Rodney snorted. “Please, Sheppard. I spent the entire afternoon tied to a giant rock. It has to be _Return of the Jedi_ and pajamas for the both of us.”

John grinned. “It’s a date.”

“Sure,” said Rodney, grinning back.

THE END


End file.
